Full Moon Maple
by K u r u s h ii S h i k y o
Summary: Edward and Bella are finally getting married and Bella can't wait until she becomes one of the eternally damned just like her Edward. She kisses Edward for the last time as lovers and now as his wife; but could she be kissing good-bye to humanity as well?
1. I do

Crazy Fan's Notes: My brother and I were talking about what might happen in Breaking Dawn. Of course none of his ideas are in this. He thought, or rather wanted one of the werewolves to kidnap Bella and Edward to go crazy during the wedding. X3 I don't blame him for wanting that. That would have been funny. Well, this is my first Fan-fiction. –yay- And I'm afraid that it didn't come out as I planned. –boo- But ether way, I wanted to give it a shot! waves fist in-front of her in a 'way-to-go' format So anyways, I hope you like it, without further ado, here you go! What I thought of Breaking Dawn (that I weirdly named Full-Moon Maple. I guess it's because those trees are so pretty x3)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight folks. If I did, Jacob would have already imprinted and wouldn't be after Bella so crazily so Edward and Bella could have their 'fun'.

--

"Alice," I hissed as I beckoned the spiky haired female over to where I was, "so, how's my wedding going to turn out?"

Normally, this would be a really stupid question to ask. Of course everyone would say, 'oh it's going to be great!' But _they_ didn't know the future, because _they_ were a _vampire_. And further more, they wouldn't see the future.

The spiky haired vampire closed her eyes, a frown appearing on her thin lips. She opened her eyes to reply to what I said before Rosalie came over and interrupted. This was unusual, something was fishy around here.

"Oh come on Bella," the shockingly beautiful, blonde haired vampire moaned, "you know that it's going to be fine."

From her tone, I would tell that she was somehow trying to hide something from me. How did I know? Edward. Being the over-protective fool he was, no matter how much I loved him, he would always lie to me to keep me 'safe'. I glanced in Rosalie's direction, trying to get her to spill the means.

Rosalie saw that I was looking her direction and gave an innocent smile before skipping to Alice's side, murmuring something in her ear so low that I couldn't hear. Stupid overly-sensitive vampire ears.

Alice nodded once more turning to face me, "Rosalie's right. You're wedding's going to be a blast!" She said with a giggle that I couldn't help but believe. Still something was strange. I knew that Rosalie was trying to be nice to me and everything, but I didn't expect her to pop up out of no where and reassure to _me_ that everything was going to be ok. No, something was wrong here.

"Alice, tell me the truth" I hissed back, trying to fix an angry look at Alice, which proved to be harder than I thought.

"This is the truth Bella; it's going to be ok."

The answer seemed plain; far too plain for Alice. I stared at her again, this time with a 'I-know-you're-not-saying-everything-you-know' look.

"Going to be?" I asked in return, sighing hopelessly.

"Oops," Alice laughed, "let me rephrase that. Everything _is_ and _will be_ ok. Though you might not like what I have in store for you after the wedding!"

This time, I couldn't say anything back. She had something else in store for me. "Not a party…" I managed to whimper, my eyes still on Alice.

Alice gave a happy, bubbly laugh before skipping off, leaving me to finish dressing up.

I looked down at myself and remembered that I still had on my pair of jeans and an old T-shirt. I sighed softly to myself and quickly tore off my pants and shirt before shrugging on my beautiful white dress that Alice had some how acquired for me. So much more not letting the Cullens not waste any money on me. Throwing off my ragged black tennis shoes, I stomped around the rather large bride's room, looking for the matching white shoes. After a moment I found them, hiding. I pulled the shoes, which look dangerous to me, and tugged them on with some effort.

"Knock, Knock!" I heard at the door. Instantly, that grabbed my attention, making me stand up too fast, making me fall back down. Stupid heels.

"Bella?" Alice popped her head in as she heard my crashing on the floor. I didn't blame her. With all the trouble that I attract, just a simple fall could have made the dress be fitting for a wedding with a vampire.

"I'm ok" I growled back as I stood up, more slowly this time, rubbing my backside. "And Alice, why the death trap?" Pointing at my heels, I stared at Alice, looking for an explanation.

"Oh come on Bella, someone's going to be holding on to you the whole walk down the isle. You would fall! Edward won't let that happen."

I clearly knew that she was right and I stood no chance of winning an argument with her.

"You do _this_" I said, adding emphasis to my heels, "but you can't change me into a vampire"

A frown appeared on Alice's beautiful face, "Bella, you know that I'm worried about accidentally killing you."

If Edward was here, Alice would have defiantly have gotten a mouthful of his fist.

"I know Alice," sigh, "But couldn't you somehow like… Get me more comfortable shoes?" I gave Alice a 'pretty-please' smile, hopping she would say yes.

"Sorry Bella, but this is going to be your only wedding as a human, and I can't let you pass out on the experience!"

I could tell that she was lying.

"Come Bella, it's time!" Alice finally said after what seemed like 10 minutes of silence. She pulled my arm and dragged me to where Renée, Charlie, and Phil were.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing!" Charlie said, making me blush.

He walked up to me and embraced me before he took my arm with a proud smile on his face.

"Ready Bells?"

I could tell that he himself wasn't ready. He and Renée of course didn't want me to get wed this early. They both thought that getting married early wasn't a good idea. They wanted me to go to college 

and get married after I'm thirty or something. But no way was I going to be thirty years old when Edward was going to be forever a teen. No, nineteen was already hazardous enough.

"Nervous?" Phil asked from behind me. I gave a faint nod in return before I heard the piano playing the formal wedding piece that I called, 'here-comes-the-bride'. I quietly hummed the piece to myself as I stumbled down the isle with many people's eyes on me. Of the people, I could tell some of the people there: Jessica, Angela, Ben, Connor, Mike, Eric, and… Jacob. Wait… Jacob?!

"Bella? Is there something wrong?" It was the velvety voice that I knew and loved.

I looked up at Edward, strikingly beautiful in his black tux. Wow. And I thought that he couldn't get any more beautiful than he already was.

"Bella?" He called again with a worried look on his face. Sometimes, it's a pity that Edward can't read my mind.

"No, it's nothing" I quickly whispered back with a smile, and the wedding continued.

The whole wedding, I heard nothing. I was too absorbed into Edward, and Edward only.

"I do" I heard him say after a while. And before long, he looked down at me and nudged me, mouthing the words, 'I do'.

I then noticed that it had been my turn to reply back those faithful words. I turned to find that Emmet was standing in front of us. Edward didn't go back on his word after all. I smiled and replied in a proud, yet quiet voice, "I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

With that, Edward leaned down to my face, and his cold lips pressed against mine, as gentle as ever. I felt Edward's lips slip off and I opened my eyes to meet his adoring glaze.

As with the time Emmet was talking, I continued to look at Edward's angelic features through out the whole wedding. Except for the picture taking when Renée somehow managed to get my attention to the camera.

"Say cheese!" I heard the camera guy yell out, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Cheese?" I replied back, a moment before I heard the camera click.

The huddle broke apart soon and Alice was soon by my side, "Oh Bella, you're going to love that picture!" She said in between giggles.

"Alice? You didn't see anything because Jacob was there… Am I right?"

Alice froze and I heard her mutter something unintelligent under her breath though to Edward and the rest of the vampire family, it was clear as a bell.

I awaited Alice's answer patiently. I had already pushed my luck to its extent with the heels, no need to push it any further.

"Yes"

"So you lied to me about the surprise?" I asked, seeing Alice's gloomy mood and hoping that I could clear her up. After all, the wedding was a success and Alice was the only one that I could thank for that.

As I had intended, Alice's face immediately lit up, "Nope! That I know for sure that you're going to scold me, even a little!"

I glanced up at Edward to send him a help signal, but he didn't seem to be standing next to me anymore. Wow, he was fast. I looked around for Edward, and found him next to Jacob. I gulped as I remembered our Wolf guest and ran towards Edward and Jacob. Too bad I still had my heels on.

"Bella!" I heard Edward gasp and I could feel the pain rippling through my arms. Good, I caught myself just in time.

"Alice, I told you that these heels were just a death trap!" I managed to growl as Edward lifted me up and into his cool, hard chest.

I looked up from where Edward was holding me, and everyone was gathered around us in shock. I guess it wasn't everyday that the bride fell on the floor flat on her face from her high heels. I blushed and my face turned crimson red as I buried my face into Edward's chest in embarrassment.

"Bella," Edward's soothing voice whispered into my ear as I silently fumed to myself. "Bella," he repeated, "it's ok, no one's looking. And everyone was just worried."

"But I must have been the only one that ever…" I mumbled the last word so that Edward wouldn't be able to understand what I said. Too bad he did.

He chuckled and first, then pulled me away from his comforting chest and looked at me, "I'm sure it's been done before."

I suppose he was trying to help me there, but pulling me away from him did no good. I saw Jacob in my eye shot, and he was looking down as if he had done something big, and bad. I was glad to see Jacob still in one piece. After I noticed Jacob at the wedding, I was almost sure that he would have torn himself into pieces by the picture taking with the 'stench' of vampires that he couldn't 'stand'.

"No eavesdropping Edward." I mumbled as I managed a smile, and then walked towards Jacob cautiously trying my best not to fall again.

Jacob was the sad old Jacob that I knew and loved. Well, maybe not the same. Of course, he had grown slightly bigger and his hair seemed to be a bit longer than it was the last time I saw him. I gave him a weak smile as he looked up at me. Probably smelled Edward on me. I looked back at Edward to see him still watching me and threw him an angry glare. He promised don't to eavesdrop, and he surely wasn't going to break it.

"Hey Jake" I said, my tone sounding brighter than I felt at the moment.

"Bella!" As he said my name, his voice and eyes seemed to light up as if I was the only thing in the world that he wanted. "Bella," he mumbled his eyes somber once more, "that blo- I mean, Edward…" Jacob paused, as if he tried to make the words in his mind sound right, "he's going to change you. Into one of them I mean."

I tried to look away, but those puppy-dog eyes were something that I couldn't just ignore.

"Listen, Jake," I offered with a clouded expression, "I _want_ this."

"But the treaty!"

"We'll go away first." I heard Edward's voice from behind me.

"Edward!" I growled at him, shocked, "You said you wouldn't eavesdrop!"

Edward just shook his head, his glaze still on Jacob and Jacob didn't seem to have anything else to say to Edward, seeing that Edward could just read his mind and reply to him that way.

Even though Edward had promised not to listen in, I was half glad that he did. I don't know what I would have said if he hadn't come. It wasn't like I could make a decision for the Cullens, even though I was also a part of the Cullen family now.

"The treaty has no boundaries." Jacob growled at Edward, breaking the silence.

My eyes instantly turned to Edward to see his expression, only to find a blank, cool, and collective look as always. Though his expression said other wise, I could tell that he was quite annoyed at Jacob.

"And you can't get someone else to turn Bella for you."

"So that's what this is?" I said angrily at Jacob, "You came to our wedding just to lecture Edward on how he can't change me?!" I was really mad at Jacob. He didn't even congratulate me even once.

Edward ignored me, "That wasn't part of the treaty."

And Jacob ignored him, "No, it's just… A warning I guess you can call it. I didn't come just for this…"

"Then what else?" Even to me, my voice sounded a bit too harsh. He came after all though. I tried to soften my expression, but they stood at their angry state.

"Listen Bella," he said, lowering his voice, "I love you and I know you love me too…"

"Just not the same way I do Edward Jake. You know that." This was going for the worse. Though Jacob knew how to control his rage and all, I couldn't risk him changing in front of Charlie, Renée, and Phil. "Jake, I _want_ this. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"But I don't want you to change though."

"I'll still be Bella. I'm just changing physically to make me more…" I searched for the right word.

"Durable" Edward finished for me.

Once again, Jacob took the liberty of ignoring him, "Bells, I know you want this now, but trust me. You'll regret it later!" Jacob looked desperate to get me to change my mind. But that was NOT going to happen.

"Jake… I'm sorry." I couldn't say anything more. It would just hurt him. I would hurt him more than I already did. I looked up at Edward for help, and he put his arm on my shoulder, and we turned around, walking away.

"Sorry Jake" I mumbled once more over my shoulder, "I love you."

"Just not enough to make a difference…" Jacob mumble back, his expression still solemn.

"Guess who caught your bouquet." Edward seemed to be trying to lift the mood. Too late.

"Huh? Who?"

"Me!" Alice popped in between us, exactly on Edward's on time. I guess that wasn't really hard to do if one was a fortune teller and the other could read minds.

--

That's it for now. I hoped you liked it. And please review! I hoped you liked it. And by the way, whether the reviews are bad or not, I'll probably write more just because I'm dang-darn-it bored on the weekdays when I'm not allowed to be on my favorite chat site, gaiaonline.


	2. GoodBye

Crazy Fan girl's notes: Hello everyone, I'm back with the second Chapter. And of course, it's my random work that I of course dream about. Excluding my 'homemade' characters x3 Anyways, this is still my first fan fiction, and I'm really glad that it's about Twilight seeing how much I love the series. I'd probably be a bit faster and more detailed in writing this, but I do have a life (currently) and I kind of can't be on everyday to type! (Just wait till summer break starts and I get back from my vacation) I'd also like to add that I just CANNOT wait until Breaking Dawn and the Twilight movie comes out. Screech That's all what my friends and I are talking about these days. One of them is even scared that he's going to be the only boy at the movie so he hopes to go with me and hide amongst the crowd and maybe even behind my brother. I don't know though, I might just go with my friends or something. Oh and in the previous chapter, I know I skipped out totally on the wedding scene. Well… I have an excuse. I'm a thirteen year old with no life. How many weddings do you think I've actually been to or even read about? I don't even have a crush yet! Well, anyways, without further ado, Chapter two, What ever I decide to name it later on

Disclaimer: If I owned the Twilight series, Edward would have made Bella into a vampire as soon as she asked for it, and Bella would be more beautiful than Rosalie and Rose would have ran away because she's nothing without being the 'prettiest' and Emmett would have gone under a mental break down and ran after Rosalie and then she would return and be really mad at Bella so Edward would always stare at her because he can hear her thoughts. And well, everything would be crazy. Only Alice and Jasper wouldn't be affected x3 I love those two. So anyways, I don't own Twilight series if my long crazy explanation didn't really explain anything.

--

"Alice?" I probably shouldn't have been so shocked. It was obvious that Alice and Jasper were going to get married… again. And it was almost impossible to believe that Alice would have any trouble getting the flowers that she lovingly put together with her vampire-speed. Yes, it was obvious, and yet I still questioned it.

"Yep, it was me!" Alice seemed rather delighted that I out of my gloomy mood about Jacob even though I could still feel his glaze on my neck. "So Jasper and my wedding will be next."

Alice seemed content before her puppy-dog eyes broke out. I knew exactly what she wanted.

"Oh Alice, you want to go shopping again," I hesitated before adding, "Again."

Alice nodded, her eyes on mine as Edward who had his arms around me, chuckled lightly. I could tell that he was enjoying what ever Alice was thinking. She was probably imagining me in another dress. At least that one couldn't be any worse than the ones that this wedding dress that was currently succeeding in giving me a rash. I sighed and made my decision, opening my mouth to say them before she-

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Bella!"

Of course. She could tell what my decision would have been the moment I made up my mind.

"Alice?" She looked at me, confused. "Next time, would you mind letting me say what I think before thanking me?"

Alice took this as a joke and giggled before skipping off to Jasper, her mate, to tell him the good news. Edward chuckled and embraced me in his hard chest again as I softly sighed. At least this time I wouldn't have to be tortured with these high heels. Was I?

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"Yes my love?"

"Is she going to make me wear these high heels again?"

My husband looked towards Alice's direction before turning back towards me and faintly nodded. Sigh. And to think that I thought that I could finally get rid of these deadly shoes.

"Well, by then, I'd probably be a vampire anyways so I guess it wouldn't matter much." I tried to make the best of these heels. After being a vampire, what was a small pinch in my feet going to feel like?

Edward frowned. I knew he hated this subject. He wanted me to stay human, and to die with me as I grew old and withered away as the creature I was born as. That wasn't going to happen as long as I was around and Edward as well. He promised that he'd let me have my selfish ways anyways. And plus, I'd gone with his decision. If he backed out on this, I could always ask Carlisle. That was always the option that I had. Of course I would like Edward's cold breath to be the last thing that I, 'felt' before I forever became 'eternally damned' as Edward put it himself.

"Edward?" I asked, trying to make my voice was pleading and as puppy-dog like as possible, "When can I be… like you?"

I wanted to be perfect like him. I didn't want to be just a ragged old doll next to a perfect marble statue fit for the gods themselves.

"Not now Bella," was his answer. And it was in a soft murmur as well. I could tell that Renée was headed our way then.

I turned and saw my mom walking towards us, a broad smile on her face, but there was a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe you're already all grown up and leaving me," a natural thing for mothers to say to their 'ducklings' who were 'flying away from their nests'.

"Mom, I'm nineteen!" And Edward's a hundred and something, does age really matter?

"I know, but it seems like it was only yesterday that you were still at home in Phoenix and wearing that dipper-"

"Enough mom!" I said, my cheeks bright red from embarrassment. Leave it to mothers to embarrass you on the day of your wedding when you're standing by the man of your dreams.

Edward chuckled and I could tell that he knew everything that Renée was going to say. Mission failed. I guess this was worse now that Edward also saw the picture of me with that… dipper on my head and running around screaming, "Captain Dipper-head to the rescue!" I let out an annoyed sigh and smiled up at Renée.

"It'll be fine. I'll come and visit" Lies. I couldn't go to Florida or Phoenix after I was a vampire. Besides, I would sparkle like one of those disco bulbs under the sunlight and I wasn't going to take any chances in endangering Renée, Phil, or Charlie.

"You make sure of that young lady. I want to hear a detailed explanation of what you did every month."

Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. He acted as if Edward was so dangerous and uncontrollable. Well, the uncontrollable one was me. He could at least restrain himself. It wasn't going to make any differences though seeing that I was going to be a vampire and less 'fragile' so Edward, nor any of his family, was going to 'break' me. I smiled at Charlie and felt a tear drop falling from my eye.

"Bella? Love? Are you crying?" I felt Edward's hands tighten against my shoulder and shook my head, thinking of a lame excuse that would hopefully get me out of this mess.

"Got something in my eye" I mumbled, wiping the tears out of my eye with my hand and pretending to rub something out of my eyes.

Renée smiled at me and placed her hand on my shoulder and looked at me. Her eyes were watering too. And her expression no longer contained worry, but now love and compassion. I could already tell what she was going to tell me before even she knew herself. That was how well I knew Renée. Oh Bella, I thought in my head, I'm going to miss you so much! I can't believe you've grown up this much already!

"Oh Bella," she said, going exactly along with what I thought of her saying, "I'm going to miss you so much! I can't believe you've grown up this much already!" Just as I thought.

I hugged Renée tightly and a happy smile came up on me. Edward backed away, giving us some space. It was hard to believe that I might never be able to have this feeling of her hugging me like this ever again. Well, at least not in any sunny place anyways. Maybe I could get her to visit me in Antarctica or Greenland where it wasn't sunny. I smiled at my own joke as I pulled away from my mother and walked up to Charlie to give him a hug, perhaps for the last time. Charlie, unlike Renée wasn't as sure when I hugged him. He seemed rather confused, and awkward. Why couldn't this be as easy as hugging Edward?

"I'm going to miss you Bells" Charlie said, still hugging me tightly, "Remember to call and come over."

I couldn't answer. Would I be really ok with that? I pulled away from Charlie and gave him a slight unsure nod and walked back to Edward and waved good-bye to parents so they could go and do what ever they had been doing before they came to say good-bye.

"Bella?" Edward looked me in the eye as I looked up at his beautiful face, "I want you to go to Charlie's house tonight."

Shock terrorized my face, and I could feel it. But why? We were married now. Wasn't it normal for married couples to sleep together? Or on this case, one sleeping and the other watching patiently?

Edward chuckled, seeing the shock in my eyes. "Only because Alice wants to throw another party and I was sure that you would defiantly want to mi-"

"No Edward!"

Edward was in trouble. Alice stomped towards Edward angrily, her brows pulled together. As soon as Edward had decided to ask me to go to my house, Alice knew and had to escape from our parents. I just giggled; this was all just entertaining to me.

"Bella is going to come to this party no matter what you say!"

Edward chuckled and looked in my direction as if he was wondering what I thought, and wanting to answer for me as he did with his family. I gave him a smile and a nod toward Alice who jumped up and down happily, then stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"She _is_ coming!"

Alice smiled sweetly towards my direction before skipping back towards Jasper.

I couldn't help but laugh and Edward soon joined me.

"So I'm coming to your house tonight." It wasn't a question.

"Of course"

"And Alice is going to throw this party." I paused "And exactly how big is this party?"

By the look in his eye, I could tell that this was going to be a really big party. Sigh.

"Jacob wants to talk to you again" Edward told me as he looked in the direction where we left Jacob. I turned and saw him still frozen in the same way we left him. He was the only one standing at that corner.

Another sigh escape my lips as I looked up at Edward for help. "What does he want to talk to me about?"

"He just wants to tell you that he's going to miss you."

"I'll be right now. Don't move" I commanded before another slick grin spread across his lips and he leaned against the wall and waited patiently as I walked across towards Jacob in my far too slow human walking speed.

"Hey Jake, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Sorry Bella."

I was confused, "What's to be sorry about?"

"About…" He paused as he searched for the right thing to say that wouldn't hurt me. This wasn't like a letter where he could scribble out the words that came out wrong. No, this time, what ever words came out of his lips, they were going to stay out and taunt me for the rest of my life; no; the rest of eternity. "About everything." His look was really sincere and I clearly knew he meant it. I didn't want him to. It just piled across my guilty feeling and I was a sucker for guilt trips.

"Oh Jake" I mumbled, frowning unhappily. "Don't be like that."

"No really, everything's my fault. I mean. If it wasn't for me, you'd be happier wouldn't you?"

I could tell where this was headed. He wanted me to kiss him for the last time before I was off, and we'd probably never see each other again. So long as he didn't want to 'smell' me anyways.

"Jake, don't be like that… Please"

"It's all my fault." He mumbled again, "But I'm really going to miss you. And I'll always think about you and everything." I saw his eyes flutter towards Edward and I could tell that Edward was getting all tensed up in cause Jacob ruffled with his 'bride'.

"Jake." I chewed on my bottom lip, unsure what to do. "Kiss me. For the last time before you think I'm too nasty to kiss." I clearly wasn't sure of what I was saying. Edward was here, and I was sure that this would hurt him.

A smile fluttered on to Jacob's lips as he stepped up to be in a swift step and his warm hands came and pulled my chin up.

"I love you Bella" He mumbled in my face as his face was about five inches away. Then he closed the gap and kissed me in a way that Edward would never approve of.

I stood still, not wanting to kiss him back. But I also didn't stop him. No, I liked this, but at the same time, I didn't want this to happen. Why did Jacob have to be a werewolf?

In a couple moments, Jacob pulled away, panting for breath as I was as well. I gave Jacob a smile, but his had only faded away.

"That was the last time, wasn't it?"

It was hard to reply back. I was afraid of hurting him, and at the same time, I also didn't want to hurt Edward. "I'm sorry Jake." That was all I could say.

Jacob shook his head, his hair that he had grown out flinging across his cheeks.

"No, I'm sorry."

"For what? Are you torturing Edward again?"

"No, but that's a good idea."

I looked sternly at Jacob. No, he promised, it was only a joke.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled again a couple silent seconds later. I still didn't understand why, and looking at my expression, he found out. "I'm not going to forget about you Bella."

I looked at him. Why was he sorry for that?

"Sorry, but I told you. I'm going to keep fighting until your heart stops beating." He put his over sized hand over my chest where my heart pounded a little too loudly. He smirked. "And when it does, I'm going to just wait. Maybe I'll get to see you again. But…" He paused and his smile disappeared. I could tell that he knew what was going to happen if we met when we were… the races that rivaled against each other.

"Jake, no matter what happens, I'm not going to fight you." I smiled, "But I might punch you once for what you did to my hand."

Jacob laughed. His hearty laugh took me back. Back when it didn't matter. Back when Jacob wasn't a werewolf and he didn't hate the Cullens.

His laugh soon died away. "I'm going to miss you Bells."

"Me too."

"I'll think of you"

"Me too"

"Everyday"

"Me too"

"Bella?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Oh sorry, I thought you were just saying me too after everything I say and not even paying attention."

We both laughed. This was probably going to be the last time. I could feel it. The gloom was still floating in the air around us.

"So… I guess this is good-bye?"

"Until later Jake. We could talk through mails and junk."

"But-"

"But nothing. Whether I'm 'a vampire, or not, I'm still Isabella Marie Swan on the inside."

"Right"

"Jake." I whined.

"No, really. Bye Bella. I don't think the pack would like me e-mailing a blo- I mean… e-mailing you after you change into a le- I mean… after you become one of them."

I could tell that Jacob was at least making an effort not to call names at my new family and I smiled, hugging his over sized body.

"Jake, like it or not, I'm going to call you and demand to talk to you whether you want to or not." I smiled. "You owe me."

"Right" This time, his 'right' was a brighter and I smiled at my accomplishment.

"See you later Jake." I waved at him as he sighed and turned his back on me. "Try not to think of me too much. I'm sure the pack would be really annoyed."

Jacob smiled back at me and pulled off his sweatshirt that he had worn and tied it across his waist.

"Bye Bella." His voice sounded weak as if he had just been half killed like back when Victoria had brought all those newborns to Forks, just to get me. What an honor.

I waved at him as he disappeared for a moment, before a furry wolf taking his place. The wolf turned to face me. It was large as always and almost frightening before it made its goofy wolf grin. I smiled and waved Jake off, glad that our last meeting was at least enjoyable.

Before I turned around, Edward was by my side, holding me.

"Are you happy my love?"

I nodded. I couldn't be happier. Married to my beloved, and I even just got Jacob to enjoy his last moment seeing me before I changed.

"So Edward," I asked, looking up at him with another adoring look, "When do I get to become you?"

Groan.

--

Another Crazed Fan Girl's Notes Moment: Well this came out before I expected. I thought I would have this up by tomorrow, but I guess not. I'm happy I finished early rather. And I'm happy that Jacob got a happy part in this story. I'm not the one for gushy love scenes so I guess I didn't describe it enough. Even so, I'm still very happy for Jacob. I actually am not a Jacob fan girl I'm more with Edward than Jacob, but I still like Jasper more than them, but anyways. X3 (I still like Edward a lot though) I hope you liked it and please R&R what ever that means.


	3. Kiss of Death

Crazy Fan Girl's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm back with Chapter three! I didn't particularly like Chapter two though. weeps Well, I finished that on a school day so it was sort of rushed. But I was happy that Jacob got a happy ending as I probably mentioned before in the chapter. Anyways… I'm pretty much out of ideas right now, so the plot line on this chapter will be a little bit confusing. I had everything down in my memories, but then I went back and was thinking about other stories I wanted to write and well, everything got jumbled up. So, yeah, so very sorry. Well, here goes with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would have changed Bella as soon as she asked for it by Edward and her powers would be to like… almost seduce others and make them do things for her! insert evil laugh here Well, enough of my evil weirdness… In short, I don't own Twilight no matter how I wish to. weep But I promise you, I shall become the world empress one day and that day, I will own Twilight! insert evil laugh here

--

"Oh come on Edward, it's not _that _bad!" Edward was being too persistent in me staying a human. "You promised! It was a deal!"

"No, I said the deal's off, remember?"

"Oh…" I remembered. Of course I did. I refused to cancel the wedding and went to tell Charlie anyways.

Apparently, I made a really weird face because Edward laughed.

"Remembering Charlie's expression back then?" He guessed right.

I sighed as Edward smiled and embraced me before he looked into my normal human eyes. I looked into his eyes which were far too good for me. Me, Isabella Swan (now Isabella Cullen!), a non-perfect existence like him, besides him in his arms all the time with many jealous looks glaring at us in envy. I wasn't perfect like him. My eyes were blurry and filled with many tears and maybe even a red to black circle around them from lack to sleep and crying so much. I didn't deserve an angel like him. No, this 

angel deserved someone much better than me, another angel. And I wanted to be that angel to stand besides him with my eyes, my face, my hair, and my everything perfect.

I guess Edward recognized my pitiful face as he tried to distract me, "Bella, remember how he looked like he was going to shoot me?" he laughed, almost too perfectly, "You were right, I am lucky I'm bullet proof! If you didn't stop him, we might have had to do something because I don't think Charlie would have thought it normal if I didn't start bleeding or gasping in pain."

Perhaps he thought that might have stalled him some time to see my thumping heart beat, and my needed last breathes. Edward was going to have to remember my thumping heart for he was going to soon never feel and hear it again.

I laughed along with him, though my laugh was forced. As Edward whispered the moments where he thought was 'funny' for the second time, I watched him, my hand on my chest where my heart would be, feeling my heart jump up and down with ecstasy of being with Edward for the rest of forever as soon as he decided to allow me to be like him.

"_Dad?" I crept open the door and snuck inside with Edward to find Charlie lying down on the couch, half asleep. I guessed that he had been watched the game because the tv screen flickered as one of the basket players threw the ball into the hoop and the really loud whistle blew harshly to inform the end of the game. The announcer began chattering something about the highlights of the game. I ignored it and walked towards the living room and to the couch where my dad slept. _

"_Dad?" I called again, this time, shaking him ever so lightly. Edward was besides me, playing with my hair as he waited for his shocked looking scene where Charlie would throw something at him. _

"_Hmm…?" Charlie's eye lids finally flickered open as I managed to wake him of his slumber. "Bella? How's Jacob?" Charlie's voice was a slur as he rubbed his eyes in hope to be awake long enough to talk to me about how Jacob was._

"_He's fine, but I have to talk to you about someone."_

_Charlie looked surprised. He looked behind me and saw Edward, who now stood patiently behind me with a respectful look in his eyes. _

"_Is this about him?" _

_I sighed, "Yes dad. Well…" I paused. I didn't know how to say this without having him immediately shoot, or call the other cops over to help him shoot down my boyfriend. "Remember when you told me to tell you before I did something major?" _

_Charlie nodded his eyes still on Edward who just smiled and waited for the 'best' part. _

"_Well. Edward just proposed to me and-"_

"_You said no?" There was hope in Charlie's voice. I could tell that he wished that I could say that though he clearly knew I could say the opposite. He seemed like he was ready to sprint across the room, grab his gun and point it at Edward and shoot mercilessly. _

"_Erm, before I tell you anything, I must remind you chief Swan, shooting innocent civilians is against the law;" I joked, trying to brighten the mood, "But I'm sure you already know that."_

_Charlie looked at me hard. I guess he didn't like the joke. "Get on with it Bella."_

"_I said…" Both Edward and Charlie's eyes were on me, and mine was down at the ring that Edward had given me. I couldn't get myself to say it. As I said to Edward, this was the kiss of death to Charlie. Poor Charlie. "I said," I began again, "yes…" _

_I sounded weak and my voice was strained. I didn't want to tell this to Charlie. I didn't want to hurt him as I did both Edward and Jacob. I didn't want to be the one that hurt everyone._

_Charlie jumped off the couch and towards the coat hanger where his jacket and his gun were. He took out the gun and pointed towards Edward. We both knew he was bluffing. He couldn't shoot Edward, we both knew._

"_Get out of the house." _

_Charlie didn't really take this easily. _

_Edward had his hands up innocently as we had planned while we were on our way here. We also promised that I would be the one to tell Charlie. Me, and not Edward. If Edward told him, then Charlie would have gotten himself a broken hand like me and know that Edward was not normal. _

"_Dad! Put down that gun!" Suddenly, I felt like I was the chief, stopping a killer. In this case, this wasn't towards a killer. It was my dad, about to become a killer. I bounded to shield Edward and held my arms up from my sides, trying to cover all of Edward. _

_Charlie seemed rather shocked and he put down his gun. His expression was grim._

"_Bella, please tell me this is a joke."_

_I shook my head reluctantly. _

_Charlie looked like he was about to explode. This wasn't good._

"_Listen dad, I love him." I tried to add more expression to 'love', but it didn't work. Tears were overwhelming me. _

_I knew that Charlie wouldn't shoot. I knew that both Edward and Charlie were safe, and yet, why was I crying? I felt the tears fall from my face, and Charlie's expression changed. _

_Men. They couldn't take it when women cried. Charlie just didn't know what to do._

"_Bella… Isn't this too sudden?" He tried to talk some sense into me. It wasn't going to work. I already made up my mind and I was going to have my way. Just two more wishes, and I didn't have to be the center of the universe anymore. I didn't care. Two more wishes, and I'd be with Edward forever._

"_Dad, we wanted this for a long time." My eyes refused to stop from leaking out my inner-feelings. Edward's arm came around me to comfort me and help put a stop to my ridiculous tears. _

"_Bella, you don't have to do this now, we could wait." Edward whispered into my ear, his voice still so beautiful and melodic. _

"_No Edward. I'm going to have my way, and this is it." I looked sternly between Edward and Charlie. _

_Edward didn't seem to mind. Charlie on the other hand was devastated._

"_Take care of my girl Edward." He finally mumbled after a long period of silence, showing his withdrawal from this battle. Edward and I won. _

_I smiled and hugged Edward, then ran towards Charlie and hugged him. He hugged me back, but it was really awkward. It almost seemed like he hadn't hugged anyone in years or something. _

"_Thanks dad!" I kissed him, and then ran back to Edward. Our eternity together was so close! _

"Bella?" Edward's melodic voice returned me from my flash-back episode and back into reality; back into his arms. "Are you in here Bella?" Edward jokingly knocked lightly on my head to visualize a person knocking on another person's door to see if they were there.

"Edward!" I whimpered back at him as I grabbed his hand, and then kissed it; a thousand times at the very least.

Edward laughed and picked me up, hugging me tightly in his perfect arms and chest. I loved him more than anything. Not because he looked absolutely beautiful, not because he had a lot of money, but because he was Edward. Because he was the one that truthfully fell in love with me. And because I fell in love with him.

"I know my love." Edward hugged me once more before grabbing my hand and walking me towards his and my family.

"Edward!" Alice called as she skipped towards us, her smile as large as they always were.

"Bella, you two look lovely together!" Renée, my child-like mother gasped as she tightly held Phil, her newly acquired husband's hand.

I blushed and Edward smiled, watching me blush. Apparently, to him, me blushing was the 'cutest' thing in the world. I nudged Edward, embarrassed as tried to give him a death glare, failing miserably. I couldn't look at Edward harshly, that was just impossible. Charlie laughed at me, making my whole face turn completely red like a strawberry. I buried my face into Edward's chest to help block my red face.

"By the way, what happened to Jacob?" Charlie seemed to just adore Jacob. Over even Edward. I guess he thought that Jacob was better for me than Edward. But to be sane, Edward was the only person/vampire for me.

"Uh…" What did happen? I was so absorbed into Edward, and Edward only that I must have forgotten. I was such a monster. "I think he left."

"You _think_?"

"Yeah."

Charlie sighed. I guess he felt bad for Jacob. He took the time to come and meet me for my wedding and I forget all about him. I felt a gush of guilt pour over me as I watched Charlie.

"Let her be" Renée laughed, "She just got married."

I guess in saying this, she triggered a memory of their wedding to pop up because Charlie instantly stopped bugging me. Edward stifled a chuckle behind me. Luckily, none of the humans here except me noticed.

"So Bells, I guess you won't be at home much anymore" Charlie mumbled to me once we were alone. Edward had went to help his family with their 'surprise' party and Renée and Phil and to go back to Florida because he was apparently very busy. I didn't mind though.

"Huh?"

"You're married now Bella, you're going to be with Edward more than ever aren't you?" Charlie seemed like he was about to make his speech about being well-rounded and hanging out with everyone.

"Dad, you know about Edward and Jake." I knew that he was going to mention Jacob. Better stop him before he got into too many details.

"Bells, it's not about that."

"Huh?"

"You need to come back to Forks if you move to Alaska… ok?"

Charlie, was he worried about me? I didn't understand. It wasn't about Jacob, but he wanted me to come back to Forks and visit?

"To visit I mean." Charlie quickly added when I didn't give him a response back.

"Right, of course I will!" Those words were especially hard to get out. I wasn't going to be back. I would be able to. Maybe after three or so years after I learned to control myself more after turning into a vampire. I tried to keep my sprits up high. I didn't want Charlie to misunderstand things.

"No worries! I'll be back before you know it Dad!" I smiled brightly as I looked at Charlie's gloomy face, "I'll visit so much you'll get sick of me!"

Charlie smiled and he put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm proud of you Bella."

"Bella?" It was Edward. I guess the Cullens had finished setting up and were ready for me. I waved at him and turned to Charlie.

"Love you, and I'll miss you too!" I hugged him once more before turning and walking towards Edward. I guess I was walking a little too fast though. I tripped.

Both Edward and Charlie rushed towards me. Edward helped me up, and Charlie just watched awkwardly. I guess he didn't feel in place anymore. I hoped that he could take care of himself after I left.

No, he'll be fine. I was just being paranoid. Edward held me carefully, still thinking of me as fragile as a glass figure. I smiled at Charlie and waved good-bye as Edward towed me towards his family.

--

And once again, it's another time for the talk with the Crazy fan girl moment: Well, that's the end of Chapter three. I tried to get it as lengthy as I could while reading a really sad manga. weeps It's so sad! Poor Shiro-kun! weeps Well, anyways… Please review. I'm at my third chapter and yet still no review. weeps I'm not exactly doing this for reviews, but I thought I'd at least have one. I feel so discouraged… But then again, that's fine, I already have a low self esteem x3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review before I go mad! X3

- K u r u s h ii S h i k y o


	4. Final Promise

Crazy Fan-girl's Notes: I finally got my first review! X3 Twime very happy x3 Oh and if you haven't noticed, I just love making up random words for my little add-in notes. Oh and my favorite part of writing this is writing the notes x3 I have issues, I know. I realize that I have no life apparently and blah-blah-blah. X3 Well, anyways, many thanks to PoisionedRoses and Raven-23-Mayra for being my first two reviewers! insert a lot of cheering here Well, I got bored and ran out of manga and anime (I'm waiting for them to be updated) so I decided to write a bit more before I starve to death or fall asleep! So here I go! Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Twilight series, then the Twilight series wouldn't exist. Remember, extremely low self-esteem.

--

"Bella!" Alice yelped as she pounced on me. I looked around the Cullen's 'mansion' in awe. It was amazing how Alice could set up a random party out of nowhere.

At that moment, I remembered why this party was set up at all in the first place. I pulled out of Alice's grasp and faced Edward with a stern look.

"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't invite Jacob?" I frowned, my brows pulled together in a tight line. I tried my best to make an upset, angry look in my eyes towards Edward and as I figured before, it was impossible.

Edward laughed at me. He thought everything I did was 'cute'.

"Edward!" I growled a little louder than necessary seeing that vampires had extremely good hearing, "explain!"

"Well," Edward pulled me close to him and made an innocent face, making it impossible for me to be mad at him, "I thought that you'd like it. Didn't you?"

I sighed. It was true. The whole talk with Jacob was pleasing. Not only because I managed to settle things between him with a good-bye without a whole fight and water works and the such. It had been easier than I thought it would have been.

"But still! I told you no," I still wore a frown on my lips. Though it was impossible to be mad at Edward for long, I could still manage to pull up at least a frown to show him I was displeased.

Edward returned my look with a somber look. His look was so innocent. It wasn't fair. Perfect I tell you, he was prefect! From his innocent look, to his act.

"I'm sorry"

I couldn't tell if he really meant it or it was just words hidden under a mask of innocence.

"Edward" I stretched out his name into a whine as I looked up at him.

He hugged me tightly in his arms and then smiled my favorite crooked smile that made me smile as well.

"Hello? Party setting? Presents?" Alice seemed irritated as she tapped her foot, impatiently waiting. "Really Bella, you guys find the worst of all times to start hugging and saying those gushy words like that."

"Alice, I've waited almost a hundred and twenty years for someone like Bella to come by. And I remember you and Jasper making these, 'gushy faces' at each other too."

If vampires could blush, I was positive that Alice's face would have been crimson red by now. And if vampires weren't completely 'frozen' she would have been heating up of embarrassment enough so that we could fry bacons on her head.

I nervously laughed. I didn't like those two fighting, even if they didn't really mean it. "So, Alice, I heard that you had presents. What instruments of torture did you get me this time?"

"Instruments of torture?!" Alice seemed hurt, "Bella, I can't believe you'd think of me that way." She made her pouty face and looked at me with the same innocence as Edward had, "I only wanted to make you happy."

"You can make me happy by convincing my husband here to change me into one of you guys." I offered with a smile, and I could swear that Edward stiffed up at the thought of my heat beat stopping.

"Edward's as stubborn as you Bella, I don't stand a chance!" Alice sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Come on! Presents time!"

Alice skipped over to me as graceful as a ballerina, and tugged my arm towards the table with all the presents stacked up one after another on it. I felt like I was five and receiving a whole bunch of presents from 'Santa Clause'.

"Alice, how much did you spend on me?"

"Oh silly Bella, this isn't all from me!"  
I looked at Alice uncertainly. It was hard to believe that she hadn't planned this all at the last second.

"Oh no, only like about half!"

Just like Alice. I sighed and then tugged at my white wedding gown.

"Can I at least take this off and change into something more comfortable?"

Alice gave me an ok and I headed towards the door to get to my house in order to get a change of clothes.

"Edward, I'm going to borrow your Volvo."

"To go where?"

I looked at Edward like he was crazy. Actually, he was crazy.

"Home, to change." I gave him a 'duh' look only to find him laughing.

Alice skipped toward me and pulled my arm again. "Oh Bella, we already have that all up in Edward's room!" She pulled me up the stairs, nearly tripping me a couple times in her normal impatience.

I walked into Edward's room to find that he still hadn't taken away that needless king sized bed in the middle of the room. I gave a soft sigh and found a pair of my clothes on his huge bed.

"I laid those out in case you wanted to change into something else. I put everything else in Edward's closet!" She said pointing towards a doorway leading from Edward's room to what I guessed was Edward's closet. The door next to it was Edward's restroom, again, a needless prop.

"Give me a human moment?" I asked Alice who still stood in the middle of the room.

Alice smiled and nodded, walking out the door and from what I heard, stood there, but I guessed she swiftly glided down the stairs.

I carefully examined the clothes she had laid out on Edward's bed. They weren't half bad. Not a dress, comfortable looking. Very un-Alice like. I sighed, guessing that she would have something much, much more evil in store for me downstairs. I walked towards the door besides the one that Alice had pointed to and took a quick shower and dressed in the clothes set out for me. They were just a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Nothing fancy. But there were no shoes out for me. Letting out a slow sigh, I kicked the high heels off and rushed downstairs barefooted.

"Alice?" I called, noisily running down the stairs, "Where are my shoes?"

I shouldn't have ran; no matter how much I longed to get back to Edward's side. I tripped on the last step. Luckily, Edward, with his vampire speed, rushed up and grabbed me before I could fall on my face and get a bloody-nose or what not.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh. He apparently thought of my clumsiness funny.

Edward helped me back to my feet and allowed Alice to take me away from him and tow me to the present table.

"Common! Open them!" Alice said, over coming with much joy in 'torturing' me.

I took a present from the top stack and looked at Alice's face. There was a hint of disappointment. This wasn't from her. I smiled slightly with satisfaction and tore it the brightly wrapped box open.

"Wow…" I murmured. It was a cell phone. It was small and slender but it really looked durable. Maybe even more than me. I looked around the room to see who exactly got it for me. My eyes landed on Edward, and a smile crept on his lips.

"In case you're ever alone and need me."

I blushed. "Thanks" I mouthed, unable to make the words come out. I opened the cell phone and the picture in the background was of my bracelet. When had Edward learned photography? It was beautiful ether way. White words on the screen read, 'Bella Cullen', and a smiled joyfully. I loved it completely.

Alice shoved another box into my arm.

I glared at Alice and then opened it. It was… a box? The box was fairly small if I could say so myself. I looked uncertainly at Alice who shook with anticipation.

"Wait!" She murmured, taking everyone by surprise except Edward. She closed her eyelids as she did when she wanted to see into the future. As she opened her eyes once more, I was greeted by her happy golden eyes, shinning with joy. "Ok, you can continue!"

I looked at Alice and gulped, this couldn't be good. With a deep breath, I opened the box to find a key. A key? But to what? Alice giggled.

"No…" I scowled, shocked. She spent that much on me?

"Yep; Rose is outside installing that stereo you got for your last birthday!" The words stung me.

"Alice!" I whined, my mouth wide open. I ran towards the door to see a brightly colored, slender car. Impossible. It was too fast. Too expensive. Too… perfect for a girl like me.

"You'll like it after you change!" She assured me with a smile and all I could do was scowl at her. I was not happy. "Come on, open the others too!"

"No! I refuse; you probably used even MORE money on me! You can just return the rest!" I hissed at her, and then stomped towards Edward, hugging him tightly. His present was the best out of the whole two that I opened.

"Bella" I could hear Alice whining irritably, but a car and a cell-phone was already a whole truck-load of money thrown out the window for someone like me. Now if this had been after I changed, then I might have had second thoughts. "Bella, be nice, after all, I did plan your wedding and it did turn out a success."

"Edward, tell her that I won't open anymore" I tightly embraced him and closed my eyes, pressing my head against his chest. I knew I was going to go nuts if I opened another present.

Alice just rolled her eyes and brightly stated, "I'll just save these until later then."

Edward chuckled, "Just you wait Bella, that stack's going to just keep increasing."

I frowned though my face wasn't visible to the rest of the vampires. I could tell all their eyes were on me. All of them pleased at me. They were happy that I was a part of their family now. Or at least all but one. I knew that Rosalie was trying to be nice, but I wasn't sure if she was going to be too pleased if I was actually a vampire out of my own free will and now a part of her family. Her past wasn't so pleasing and she never had a choice. None of my newly acquired family did. And Rosalie thought that I was making a mistake by actually wanting to be 'eternally damned'.

Just then, Rosalie walked in, holding a wrench in her hands. She seemed to be twirling it as I pulled away from Edward at the sudden atmosphere change. She had a smile on her despite how I thought she would act towards me. I guess she really did want to be my 'sister' and my friend. I smiled and waved my hand at her to indicate a hello as she took her place besides my new huge teddy-bear of a brother, Emmett. Rosalie surprisingly smiled back, and then folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Come on Bella, I have one last promise I have to keep."

I looked up at Edward, confused, but followed him reluctantly.

"So, what's this last promise?"

"Oh you know," he whispered into my ear as he tossed me onto his huge bed with ease, closing the door to his room behind him.

I remembered what he was talking about and I was happy. One last human experience that I wanted before Edward turned me into an immortal being.

Edward walked towards me with a smile on his face and climbed on top of the bed with me, and hugged me tightly, just as I wanted him to.

--

And yet another Crazy Fan-Girl moment: Yuck! That last part was not something that I actually wanted to even imagine, so I kind of skipped it. I hope no one minds. I don't do these… things. shivers Well, this chapter was rather… awkward. X3 as I probably said above, this chapter was just like… a 'filler' chapter. Nothing important, and that's probably what the next chapter's going to be like as well. With the CRCT coming soon for me, my brain's a bit jumbled up. So, the plot line might waver and be kind of weird, so I'm sorry in advance for that. Anyways, I'll probably update chapter five today as well, if not start a new story. Well, please R&R! (Still no clue what that means x3) I hop you enjoyed this chapter!

- K u r u s h ii S h i k y o


	5. Play Ball

Crazy Fan-Girl's Notes: Ok, back with Chapter 5 of Full-Moon Maple, and still having no clue why I named the title that! X3 claps YAY ME! I was going to write this yesterday, but I kind of got distracted in writing another chapter for my other story. hehe Well, ether way, I'm here now, and writing… and writing… and having no clue what I'm writing… x3 Well, here goes!

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight… uh… if I owned Twilight… uh… if I owned Twilight… I would own Twilight x3 I have the books, but I don't own the series though I'm really wishing I did.

--

"Bella my love, it's time to wake up"

I stirred in the bed as I slowly opened my eyes to find Edward in the bed with me as he had done for about a year now. I smiled.

"Hello"

Edward chuckled, then pulled me out of the bed and on to the floor.

"Human moment for Bella." He said, knowing that I would say that. Sometimes, it seemed as if he could read my mind though he couldn't.

I gave a weak smile and grabbed a pair of clothes from Edward's enlarged closet and rushed into the restroom. I quickly ran the water through my hair and hastily shampooed it. I then grabbed the towel and quickly dried off, tripping on the marble flooring as I did.

"I'm ok!" I shouted to Edward, knowing he'd know I tripped from the commotion I was making.

I heard Edward chuckle and I continued finishing up my human moment. Hopefully, this was the last time I'd ever have to do this. It seemed that I was the only one in this family that ever needed a human moment. It wasn't fair.

When I finished, I quickly tugged my clothes on, and ran out of the restroom, slapping the light switch off on my way out, and then running into Edward's arms.

I shivered, being in Edward's frozen arms was comforting, but also at the same time, very cold. Vampires apparently had no body heat at all, but I didn't care. All that I cared about was that Edward was here with me.

"Bella, you're shivering"

"I'm not cold"

Edward chuckled, "Go dry your hair my love. I don't want you catching a cold."

"I wouldn't catch a cold if I was a vampire" I mumbled under my breath as Edward placed me back on the ground and pushed me towards his restroom.

I guess Edward heard that because I could tell that he flinched. I just didn't understand why he so desperately wanted me to stay human. I'd beautiful if I was a vampire. I'd be perfect and be fit for Edward's partner. I would be beautiful like him.

I carried the towel out with me as I struggled to dry my hair.

Edward just chuckled again, and took the towel from me and stood behind me and began to dry my hair in a slow enough pace that I wouldn't feel pain, but at the same time fast enough so that my hair would dry quickly. When he was done, he tossed the towel into the restroom to probably wash later or maybe even throw it away, seeing how much money they had.

"You're going to wash that towel aren't you?" I asked uneasily.

"Oh Bella" he laughed. I wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no.

He hugged me tightly and I embraced him back, my heart thumping against my chest.

Thump… thump… thump…

"Breakfast time for the human" Edward said, laughing, remembering the time I proved him wrong about my acting skills.

I nodded back at Edward and then mumbled, "Carry me"

"As you wish my love," Edward replied back, picking me up off my feet as if I weighed less than a feather. He then walked me down the stairs to the kitchen were all the rest of the Cullens were.

I didn't understand; they didn't need to eat, so why were they all gathered here?

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" Alice bounced happily in front of us as we reached the last of the stair steps. "It's going to rain today, are you up for a baseball game? It could be the last with Bella on the sidelines."

I could tell that she said that last sentence just to annoy Edward. I could feel his muscles tense underneath me, but they relaxed in a moment. "I'm not sure"

Edward was just teasing Alice back. Alice frowned and puffed her cheeks, making her look like a five year old that didn't get her way.

"Edward!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Edward must have been thinking that he wasn't going to go and decided upon that to trick Alice. I guess that was a proper payback, "Don't worry Alice, he'll be there."

Alice flashed a smile at me, "See, Bella's nice."

Edward shook his head and mumbled something in vampire speed so I couldn't hear.

Alice rolled her eyes at Edward and then pulled me from Edward, and put me on the ground, "Bella has two good feet Edward; she can walk for herself."

"She asked"

Alice looked at me and I shrugged, "I didn't feel like walking."

Alice groaned then pulled my arm towards the front door, "Come on Bella, we're going shopping. And Rose is coming too. It's the female children's bonding time" Alice laughed as she dragged me out.

I helplessly was dragged out as I waved good-bye to Edward. Alice shoved me into the back seat of her bright cannery yellow Porsche. Rosalie was already seated in the front seat as Alice climbed into the driver's seat.

"Um, Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"What exactly are we shopping for?"

"You're so silly Bella." Alice giggled before stepping on the engine, shooting us from the Cullen's driveway onto the street.

"Alice!" I gasped, "Slow down!"

This time, both Alice and Rosalie stifled a laugh, "What are you talking about Bella? This isn't even going its full speed!" Alice seemed to be really excited about her car.

At this rate, I was positive that we could reach Florida in less than 5 hours.

"Where are we going anyways?" I managed to gasp.

"Oh, we're going to New York" Sarcasm filled her melodic voice as she drove.

"We're going to Olympia" Rosalie answered me truthfully. I could tell that she was trying not to bark a laugh at me. She was at least trying to be kind. I guess she still didn't want me to be a vampire.

"At least one of us here can tell the truth!" I blurted out at Alice, unhappy about how fast we were driving.

"Oh shush Bella, you don't want me to be distracted and 'accidentally' crash. Do you?" I could tell that Alice was enjoying this.

Ether way, I was still afraid and so I braced myself back in my seat and sat still, my hands folded on my lap.

"We're here!" Alice shouted happily as she parked in the parking lot; then she pulled me out of the car as if I was some shopping bag, but at the same time, she made sure that no one saw what she did.

We all walked into the mall with many people's eyes all on Rosalie's shocking beauty. Alice and I were both trying our best to stifle our laughs.

Before I could call for Edward, Alice had bombarded at least a dozen stores and had already used up thousands of dollars. I was surprised that the Cullens weren't broke yet. After our huge shopping spree in which she bought a bunch of clothes for everyone (along with other useless things that weren't necessary) we all put our new belongings in Alice's Porsche, and then finally went to the food court.

Of course Alice and Rosalie didn't really need to eat anything, so they just got me a burger and watched me eat, Rosalie making faces at my food and Alice laughing.

"How can you eat _predead_ food?"

"Um, by eating it?"

"Ugh, I'd rather prefer my food fresh."

"Well, as a human, I prefer my food dead," I paused, "For now anyways."

Alice laughed again. She found this whole conversation about dead and alive food funny.

"So Alice," I said on our way out of the mall, "are you guys still going to have the baseball game?" I looked up at the sky. It wasn't perfectly clear, but it didn't seem like it was going to rain anytime soon.

"Yep, just wait."

Alice was right. As she drove (still way too fast for my tastes) the rainclouds began gathering and the sky looked very gray. Right when we reached the Cullen's house or mansion as I call it, it began raining. Rather, it began pouring.

There was so much rain, Edward had to come outside and tow me back inside the house.

"I hope there's a rain jacket in those bags" I managed to stammer as Edward dried my hair for the second time today.

"Oh Bella, you're so funny. Remember last time? We don't need to worry"

And again, Alice was right. There were no rain or at least not much were they last played ball.

Edward whispered into my ear, "And that is why nobody bets against Alice."

The game soon started. The teams were set and even now, the bases seemed way to far apart. Even Phil wouldn't have been able to make it to the next base before one of the Cullens got to him. Actually, it would have been funny if the Cullens had been an actually baseball team and they were playing against the major leagues. I laughed at myself at that thought.

Edward was at bat the next time I noticed. He was waving that bat, which I thought heavy, like it was just a little stick. He hit the ball and it flew up high as Carlisle and Rosalie ran after it in lightening speed. They came back only a second later, but Edward was already at second base. I looked at Edward with a confused look. He must have seen it.

"Yay?" I asked.

"Yay." Edward reassured me.

"Yay!" I shouted back, with more feeling into it.

The baseball game was just as splendid as my first time seeing it, if not even better. Alice's team, which consisted of Alice, Jasper, and Edward, won and of course, I cheered loudly once Esme told me what happened. I felt so clueless. The other team, Emmett's team, which consisted of Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle lost by only three points, lost. I was still cheering for both of them though. It was hard to split up and cheer for only one team when I wanted to cheer for all of them. At that time, I wished I could split myself in two and cheer for both of them.

When the game was over, I found out that they had a bet. If Alice had happened lose, she would have to bow down to Emmett every time she saw him, and also address him as, 'the O' mighty Emperor Emmett the supreme war-lord,' for a week. But on the other hand, if Emmett lost, he would have to wear a 'pretty' dress (which Alice gets to choose), and act like a girl for a week. On this case, Emmett's team had lost (which I think was on purpose in order to see Emmett in that dress), so Emmett was to wear a 'pretty' dress.

"Oh, that's why you bought those gowns!" I finally realized why Alice was so determined to check out every shop with dresses in it.

Alice nodded happily and then said, "I'm going to first have you wear the frilly yellow one." There was an evil smile located on her lips and I could tell that she was defiantly up to no good at all.

Edward looked into Alice's mind and saw what dress she had in mind. He chuckled then walked over to Jasper and informed him of which dress. They were both cracking up.

"Darn, I wish I had my camera with me"

"For what?" Alice had walked up to me and stood next to me with a questioning look.

"So I can take some pictures and send them to Renée. I told her that you guys played baseball and she was dying for me to send in pictures so she could so Phil."

Alice laughed. "I don't think any of us would show up on film."

"Huh? But last time Edward said-"

"No Bella! From our speed. I'm sure that normal baseball players would be caught on film from a normal camera, but us… I'm not so sure"

"Oh." I felt really stupid just about now.

The laughter died out and we all went back to the Cullen's 'mansion'.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"How's Emmett going to look like in that dress?"

Edward chuckled, "You'll find out soon."

--

And yet another crazy fan-girl notes moment: Hah! I would love to see Emmett in that dress! I can't wait till the next chapter where I get to describe it! (Though I'm not really sure how to x3 But I'll manage) But for now, this is it. I have to go take a sauna (installed in the basement) and eat, then sing on the karaoke machine (installed in the basement) shivers If I don't survive, I'll get my brother to inform you guys… shivers again Just kill me now . Oh and I just realized. Bella didn't eat anything! x3 lolz I can't believe I forgot to feed her.

- K u r u s h ii S h i k y o


	6. Yellow Dress

Crazy Fan-Girl's Notes: Hello everyone! I had a feeling that I was going to love this chapter and decided to write this before I got distracted by Lion King Songs in Korean! (My homeland language) Hehe, so that's why this didn't come out any time sooner. But there's one thing, I got my friend to be my beta and I'd be his beta as soon as he can get his stories uploaded here. (Probably going to let him read all my stories first before I force him to do anything else though) Well anyways, enough being bored to death and watching Naruto bloopers, here goes chapter 6! Please R&R x3

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, my friends would be really mad at me because I didn't kill Jacob yet. (They don't like Jacob very much if you haven't noticed)

--

"I'm not wearing that!"

I could hear Emmett's horrifyingly loud scream even with my poor human hearing. I giggled. This was going to be interesting. I ran towards Alice's room where Alice was planning out what Emmett was going to wear for the week. On her bed, I saw dresses laid out side-by-side. Some where so horrifying that I wasn't sure if even I would wear such a thing.

"Quit being a spoil-sport and put this dress on" I could tell that Alice was having so much fun with this, "Bella, don't you think this dress would look _amazing_ on Emmett?"

I wanted to say, "As amazing as a bear wearing a yellow frilly dress can get", but I just nodded, trying to suppress a giggle.

Edward chuckled behind me and was standing besides Alice to help put Emmett in the dress. Jasper soon came in the room and placed a camera in my hands before going to help out Alice and Edward. Even Rosalie showed up in the end.

"I told you not to bet against Alice, Emmett."

Emmett just growled, I guess he couldn't argue with that.

I looked up at Rosalie and she smiled back, doing her best to be on her 'perfect' angel-like behavior, "Go ahead Bella, he deserves this."

I smiled and snapped a picture of gloomy looking Emmett with a frilly yellow dress that came just below his knee. Everybody that was there was cracking up; everyone except Emmett and Rosalie anyways.

Edward walked back to his normal place by my side and put his arm around my shoulder, "Renée's going to want to see that." There was his crooked grin that I loved so much.

"No Emmett! You have to walk like this!" Alice demonstrated for him.

"Man I wish I had a video-tape recorder" Jasper gasped as he watched Emmett trying to imitate Alice.

Rosalie couldn't stand watch anymore and left the room as silently as she had entered. I didn't understand why she couldn't take a good laugh at Emmett being tortured by Alice like how I am often times.

Edward chuckled at that question, "Bella my love, imagine if Alice was threatening you that she'd make me like a girl for a week."

I shivered. As much as I was sure that Edward would look amazing even as a girl, that would have been torture to me as well as Edward.

"But Emmett doesn't seem to mind."

"Emmett's just keeping his side of the bet. He wants to tear the dress to peaces right now."

I could tell. I saw the strain in Emmett's face as he tried to imitate Alice for the thousandth time. He just couldn't do it right. It just didn't look right. Try to imagine a giant bulky guy wearing a yellow dress that came down to his knees; unless you had some screwed up imagination, that would be really hard to imagine.

I guess I looked concerned because Emmett turned my direction and roared a laugh, "Bella, this is better than the last bet I had with Alice, no worries!"

I began to wonder what that was, but realized that I wouldn't really want to know.

About two hours later, Alice was finally done putting lipstick and other famine accessories on Emmett and the two made another bet.

I looked up at Edward, "Why does Emmett bet on things with Alice when knows he's going to lose?"

"Ha! I win!" Alice laughed.

What? What were they betting on this time?

"Bella," I heard Emmett whine, "Why couldn't you wait two more seconds before asking that?"

I looked at the two, stunned. They were betting against such stupid things?

Edward leaned down and kissed on the cheek before mumbling in my ear, "Emmett believes that he'll be able to win against Alice if he tries hard enough."

"So pretty much he thinks that your powers will go away if you use it too much?" I was confused, but that was one way to think about it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Edward hugged me tightly and I could feel his cool breath against the nape of my neck. It felt so cool and pleasing. I began to wonder why he couldn't just bite me and let me become 'eternally damned' like him.

"Edward?" I asked, trying to make my tone as sweet as possible.

Edward growled. Even though he couldn't read my mind, he knew exactly what I was going to ask, "Bella, can't that wait?"

"Just know it has to be before my birthday Edward." I gave him another innocent smile.

Edward counted the time he had before he was forced to change me and sighed.

"Oh and if you mind, before the Volturi decide to kill me would be great." I added as a joke.

Edward frowned, I guess he didn't like the joke very much, "Bella, you know that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

I smiled back, "I know Edward, but for once, I'd like a chance to save you, and not the other way around like it always is."

"Bella, you saved me before."

"That doesn't count; I was the one that made you go suicidal in the first place."

Edward chuckled and picked me up and cradled me in his arms as he kissed me, pressing his cool lips against mine. He then pulled away, far too quickly as always, "You saved me from life itself many times my love."

I frowned, but didn't protest. Edward would win; he had more years of experience than me anyways.

Alice paused for a moment while she was teaching Emmett how to carry his purse. She smiled and beckoned me over to her. My head was against Edward's chest as he held me in a cradle. Despite how I didn't want to be put down, I pulled away from Edward as he put me down. I hopped over to Alice, almost tripping on my way there.

She whispered into my ear, "He's made his decision to change you Bella!"

I squealed. I didn't mean to. Alice held her hands tightly to her ear despite the smile on her lips, and Edward looked confused out of no where. I guess my squeal messed up his thoughts for a moment. Emmett was too busy messing with his dress, murmuring, 'does this dress make me look fat' under his breath. I guess that was a rhetorical question, but I longed to answer that question.

Before even a second passed by, Jasper ran to where we were with a puzzled and atonished. He came from the direction of the stairs. I guess he was down stairs, helping Esme with the food problem.

Everyone else in the Cullen house hold was a vampire except me. So I had to eat while they just watched me. It kind of felt rude to be the only one eating, but I guess I couldn't help it. They were only going to barf it back up sooner or later.

I jumped back into Edward's arms and hugged him again, his confusion in his eyes still there. He looked at Alice and frowned. She was probably thinking of something random in her mind.

"What's she thinking Edward?" I asked him, my head against his chest again.

"The whole computer manual which even I think is boring."

Alice smiled my direction and held up two fingers into the shape 'v' and then pulled on Emmett's arm. "Come on, let's go see Esme and ask her if we can take you to the mall."

Jasper followed them down as if to leave us to our own private time.

As Jasper left, Edward's eyes fell down on me as if to ask what Alice was hiding.

"Well…" I started, "Alice said you decided on the date when you're going to change me."

I didn't have to finish. Edward was already groaning. "Bella, is that all you ever think about?"

I shrugged, "That and how I wish I looked as beautiful as you when I'm standing by you so we can make everyone jealous."

"Give me two weeks." Edward pleaded.

I pretended to think, "Fine, but no later."

That was good enough for me, and that way I wasn't being completely selfish.

Edward sighed, and then kissed me once more. I hugged his neck and pulled his closer to me. I didn't want him to ever pull away. I didn't want to breathe anymore. I wanted to be like him and kiss him forever without a moment to lose. Unfortunately, he pulled away to my dismay.

"Bella, be reasonable." He tightened his grasp around me. Though his voice was stern, his face was very sweet and also very embracing.

"I am reasonable" I mumbled before I tried to pull myself back up to his face.

With his vampire speed, he caught my face before I pushed my lips against his, and even he was absorbed into the kiss.

"What am I going to do with you Bella?"

"You're going to do noting and just let me kiss you." I tried to push past Edward's hand, knowing only that it wasn't going to work.

Edward just shook his head and mumbled something too low for me to hear.

Just then we heard, "Edward… Bella!" It was Alice's melodic tone, "We're going to the mall to show off Emmett's true inner _beauty_ you guys coming?"

I looked up at Edward, "Are we?"

Edward laughed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that, he carried me down the steps where Alice, Jasper, an Emmett were. Emmett looked terribly uncomfortable in his dress as he swung his matching purse.

"No, Emmett, like _this_" Alice pulled her purse up her arm and over her shoulder like some women at a fashion show might have. She did it with so much beauty that she might have been the fashion model herself.

Emmett growled a little, but pulled the purse up his arm and pretended to be a _pretty lady_.

"Bella?" Alice turned to me hastily, "You think me buying you that car was a waste right?"

I watched Alice carefully and gave a nod.

"So… Let's use it." Her eyes were so pleading and I couldn't say no.

I sighed then nodded, allowing Alice to have her fun. She squealed then hopped up and down, grabbing Jasper's arm and pulling his arm up and down as well. I guess Jasper was used to this, seeing he didn't seem to react very much to this.

"Alice… Alice… Alice!"

"Yes?"

"I'm not driving though."

"What?!"

Alice didn't seem pleased. "Until this heart," I pointed to my heart, "stop beating, I'm not driving that car!"

Alice whined, but agreed. Who knows why she did, but I was glad she did. I didn't know if I could have lasted through one more of her puppy eyes.

Alice and the rest of us walked towards my new sleek, blue car and hopped in. Emmett didn't like having to sit like a girl at all. Alice had shaved off all his leg hair and put on him some high-heels. This was an entertaining sight.

"We're going to run away-"Alice didn't allow Edward to continue whispering into my ear.

"No Edward! Bella is going to stay with the group whole time!" Alice turned to face Edward with an angry glare.

"Alice," I gasped, grasping my seat beat tightly, "eye on the road!"

Alice giggled, but turned around, her eyes back on the road as I wanted.

Before I knew it, we reached the parking lot of the mall.

"Alice," Edward said, his voice smooth and calming, "We're going to go out first, you guys come after us."

Alice giggled. She knew exactly why. Emmett of course had no idea for he was playing with the ribbons on his dress.

"Come my love," Edward mumbled as he climbed out, then picked me up out of the car, then put me back on the black parking lot ground. We hurriedly walked into the mall, many girls staring at Edward with swayed looks in their eyes, and then looked at me with a much more different reaction. This made me more the want to become a vampire.

Edward didn't look too pleased though to my benefit. At least Edward didn't particularly like the comments the girls made at the very least. That was good. We stood by the door where some of the people hung out, waiting for the rest of their group. We were in the same situation, but we had chosen to lose our group.

With the sound of laughter, I knew that Emmett was walking towards the entrance. Edward tried to stifle a laugh and I could tell by the look in his eyes and face.

Before long, I knew exactly what Edward was laughing about. Many people were taking pictures with their cell phones and Emmett was actually _posing _for them! I buried by face in my hands trying to hide my laughter from Emmett. Despite the fact that Emmett seemed actually happy about the crowd, I could tell that he wasn't going to like it when He found out exact _why_ they were laughing.

Alice of course was behind Emmett, her hand holding onto Jasper's as he watched Emmett with their golden eyes from behind. Although they looked indifferent, I knew that they were enjoying this as much as I was. Except Alice; she was probably soaking this up in her glory. She would never forget this moment her whole existence.

--

And yet another crazy fan-girl's notes: X3 I was trying to imagine this as I wrote this. I couldn't. That's why there's so little description about his dress. T+T I'm so sorry! bashes head into desk Oh and I lied. My CRCT testing starts tomorrow. growls I'm doomed… faints Well, if I fail this I'm doomed. My mom's already threatening to move my computer out of my room, (which means I can't write much anymore) so if I'm doing anything else worse than I have currently, I'm pretty much screwed. Oh and by the way, I have an 87 in Science right now, so if I'm not writing any stories in at the most two weeks, expect me to be dead… Ether way, I hoped you enjoyed and please review! (I won't be on a lot from tomorrow to Friday from what I know)


End file.
